To Love And Be Loved In Return
by the lola
Summary: The story of Draco & Hermione's strange/loving/happy/sad/angsty/rocky and sometimes unusual relationship. Includes Ginny/Harry, Blaise/Daphne, Theodore/Luna, Ron, and how they fit into the couples lives... it isn't always easy.
1. Kissing Bets

Hermione squealed in a very un-Hermione way. "Draco, put me down! Draco!"

He twirled her round again and again laughing throatily. "Admit that I'm right!"

She laughed, trying to keep her face stern. "No, I'm always right!" She kicked her legs, trying to wriggle out of his vice like grip round her waist.

"It _is _Lovegood's birthday today! Why else would it be her birthday party today?" He rolled his eyes, settling her down on the overgrown green.

"Maybe, because it's easier to have her party on a Saturday?" She sprawled out into a star shape, gazing up at the blue sky.

Draco raised his eyebrow, knowing what was coming.

She huffed, folding her arms. "Okay, I bet you _ten _kisses that I'm right."

Stifling a laugh, he grinned. "You're betting me in kisses Granger?"

She sat up abruptly, a challenging look on her face. "It's _Hermione, _and yes. Ten kisses."

"Who makes kissing bets? We aren't five…" He smirked.

She then smiled devilishly, her cinnamon eyes twinkling. "If you're wrong though, you have to sing me a song."

Rolling his eyes and puffing up his chest he replied, "Bring it on Granger. I'm not wrong!"

She knew he was being wrong on purpose, she didn't care. Actually, she found it hilarious the things she managed to make him do.

* * *

"So it's your birthday on Monday?" Hermione smirked.

Luna looked straight through her, smiling dreamily. "Yes, it is… why?"

"Oh, no reason. Happy birthday for Monday!" She grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into the hallway. "Sing me a song Draco."

He smirked. "Give me my kisses and you get your song…"

Stomping her feet like the child at heart she was she whined, "That wasn't the deal!"

Still, that didn't stop him from getting those ten kisses. She frowned, rosy lips in a perfect pout. "Sing!"

He chuckled softly, leaning over to her ear; she could feel the smirk in his voice. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, will you say you love me too?"

He backed away, and they both couldn't contain their laughter. Between giggles, Hermione breathily asked, "What… Is…That…Song?...You…Are…Ridiculous."

He straightened up, still smiling. "Muggle song. Thought you would know it Mrs Muggle! The things I do for you." He winked. "Anyway, you didn't get the meaning of the song!" He mock pouted.

She raised an eyebrow, confused. "What meaning?" Then she realized. "You're odd little way of admitting you love me?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." He traced his finger along her cheekbone, and leaned in for a lingering kiss. "Won't you say you love me too?" He smiled hopefully, a genuine smile this time.

She rolled her eyes. "I do love you too." Wrapping her arms round her neck and laughing softly, he pulled out the gummy ring from his pocket.

"Sorry, it's a bit fluffy now…" He chewed his lip.

She laughed nervously, "You're not…proposing to me, right? Because I mean, we've only been together two months, it's been great and all, but we only just admitted we love eacho- " He cut her off with a kiss.

When they finally came up for air, he laughed.

"What?" She frowned.

"It wasn't a proposal Hermione… just a little thing to get you all flustered. I like it when that happens…" He smirked then winked, putting the ring on her finger.

"Bastard!" She tried to be angry, but just ended up in fits of giggles.

"_Your_ bastard. You love me remember Hermione? You can't take that back once you've said it. This is boring, we've said happy birthday to Luna. I've got a blanket and your favourite lollipops stored in my cupboard with your name on them, we could watch the stars…" He trailed off, feeling ridiculously sappy.

"Draco, I think you're getting soft! Aw, muggleborn Granger makes you soft. Man up." She winked, giving him a quick kiss before dissaparating.

* * *

A/N- I also wrote this for the Best Feelings In The World Competition, well, I wrote it before, but it was so perfect that I had to use it- most of the drabbles so far are! I hope that's okay I Promise You That. I used the prompt 'being liked/loved back'


	2. Snow

"Hermione, I don't want to go out in the snow!" Draco pulled the large purple duvet over his face, groaning.

Hermione pounced on the bed, landing right on top of the lump that was Draco. "Please! It might not snow again for ten years. Wouldn't you feel bad then?" She pouted.

He turned over, rolling Hermione off as he did. "No." He huffed.

"But I'm all dressed for it! Come on!" She pleaded, trying to wiggle her way under the covers.

"Well undress and watch the snow with me from our bed! Much more romantic." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Smacking him playfully, she pulled the thick blanket off of him. "Get _up! _"

He tried to snatch it back, but to no prevail. "I don't want to!"

Hermione smirked, kicking her shoes off and walking out the room.

"Finally, the right decision!" Draco pat the empty space next to him.

"Mr Cat wants a cuddle Draco!" She walked back in, cuddling the ugly ball of fluff.

Draco recoiled up the bed, eyes widening. "Oh no no no. Get that thing out of our room!"

It hissed, claws coming out, as Hermione came closer to the bed, smiling serenely. "Don't be like that. He's my baby! So he should be _your _baby too. Come on Mr Cat, into bed!" She hopped onto the bed as the little cats hisses became more frequent.

Draco rolled straight off, terrified of the cat. "That thing is _not _my baby. It's a ball of pure evil! Come on Hermione, don't do this!" He laughed shakily, still looking comically frightened.

"Do you want to come out in the snow then?" She grinned.

Rolling his eyes, he jumped up, grabbing his clothes. "Yes, yes! Great idea…"

* * *

"I swear, if you throw a singl-" A snow ball hit his face with full force.

"Hermione Granger! Did you actually just throw a snowball at me?" He scanned his surroundings, but suddenly she was no where to be seen. Another snow ball hit his back, then two more at his bum, and one at the back of his head.

All he could hear was her twinkling laughter.

Hermione watched through the bush as Draco looked completely bewildered. "I'm right here, _honey._"

He laughed, "I'm afraid of what you'll do to me if I throw snow balls at you. But let me just say this, you are more evil than that cat! I'm not surprised it loves you, you probably produced it!"

"Draco, you are so vile sometimes!" She couldn't control her giggles though.

"Why do you like the snow? It's _freezing, _not to mention wet!" He groaned, motioning to his wet hair.

"You're such a girl; I'm the one that should be worrying about my hair." She grinned, throwing another snowball at his chest.

He raised an eyebrow, "No more or we'll be forced into battle!" He winked, "And yes, your hair has returned to its former bushy state." Taking a lock and twirling it round his fingers, he continued, "I always preferred it like that. Reminds me that not everything has changed."

"Well, everyone else _hates _it." She huffed, blowing stray strands out of her face.

Hermione clenched her hands to try and warm them, then felt a slightly warmer hand entwine with hers.

Draco couldn't help but become hypnotized by her.

"What?" She brought him out of his trance.

"What? Oh. I'm just lucky."

She raised an eyebrow. "Lucky?"

"To have you, I never want to loose you." He wasn't good with expressing his feelings, never had been.

Hermione knew that, and it was one of the many things she loved about him. She liked a good challenge. "See."

"See what?" He was confused.

"Snow makes everyone happy."

He groaned. "Don't turn the fact that I'm lucky to have you into me liking snow. I still don't like snow."

"I'll bet you like snow angels though!"

"Wha-"

She giggled, and pounced at him, making them both topple over into the thick blanket of snow.

Draco thought the kisses definitely made the snow worthwhile.

* * *

A/N- For the Best Feelings In The World Challenge - the prompts I used were 'winning an argument' and 'when someone tells you they never want to loose you' don't forget to review!


	3. Children

"Sorry, Draco, did you just say you don't want to have children with me?" She raised her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes, "No, _Hermione, _that is not what I meant. I don't want kids _now. _I might not ever."

She folded her arms as he gazed at her calmly. "But I do want kids! They've always been part of my plan."

"Why are we even talking about this?" He couldn't help but chuckle, because she was getting so wound up.

"Why are we even talking about this? _Why _are we talking about this? Because Draco, it is important! Ginny has a one year old with Harry. Luna is pregnant. Where are we? Arguing because you don't want kids." She always had this weird way of staying completely calm even though the anger was radiating off of her in waves.

"Hermione, you have like six kittens! Why do we need a baby? I'm not ready to be a parent." He sighed, running a hand through his hair and finally putting his book down.

"Kittens are not children! _Because _I do. I just want them, I always have. I always will too. You would be a great father, I know you would."

"How do you know that?" He kept his gaze on the floor, hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Because you are not your father." Her jaw clenched as she was moving towards him. "You know how to be a good parent, because you'll do the opposite of what your parents did to you." She couldn't quite let this go.

"Please can we not do this Hermione?" He jerked his head away from her, attempting to avoid any eye contact.

"No. You can't avoid your feelings forever; you can't pretend you don't know what to say, because sometimes you do. Like right now, you _know _what to say. That's why you're not looking at me."

Getting up, he avoided her gaze, going into their bedroom and semi-slamming the heavy door.

Hermione sighed heavily, stomping over to the already locked door. As she heard things thumping against the wall- possibly his fists, or their things, she decided not to give him time alone. "Draco, come on, don't be such a child!" There was a smash- definitely something glass. Hermione huffed, after all these years he still couldn't control his anger.

When he opened the door looking slightly rumpled and wearing a face of thunder, Hermione couldn't help but smirk a little. "Finished with your little temper tantrum honey? Those anger management classes did you no good, did they." She winked, pecking him on the lips.

"Everything I broke I fixed up." He frowned, walking back into their room and slumping on the bed, but leaving the door wide open this time.

She followed him in, crawling onto the bed and into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would get you so worked up…"

Kissing her temples, he whispered, "I'm just scared… I don't want to ruin my childrens lives."

"You wont, you will be a great father, I promise. We'll work at it together when the time comes." She smiled slightly, tears coming to her eyes. She hated getting emotional!

"I hope so." Closing his eyes, the only sounds were of their breathing, until Draco broke the silence. "And if you tell anyone I said I was scared, I'll kill those kittens." She felt him smile against her temples.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	4. Meet The Friends

"Please Draco, I don't want to go to _Theodore Nott's _birthday party. I'm sure he's perfectly fine, but everyone who despises me will be there. _Please_!" She pouted at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come on Hermione, Lovegood will be there! If she can do it, I'm pretty sure you can… You guys can stick together?" He said hopefully, watching her as she was clearly listing the pro's and con's in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, she doesn't leave his side! And I'll be surprised if he even lets her stand now she's with a baby." She rolled her eyes as she tugged a brush through her unruly hair.

"I know, he's very protective. But still, I really want you there… no one will say anything to you. Theo wouldn't let them, and neither would I."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come here!" She hissed under her breath.

"I didn't drag you out the house kicking and screaming, you got dressed and made up and flooed her after me." He smirked, taking her hand in his.

"See the looks I'm getting Draco!" She whined, giving a small smile to those who were staring.

"It's probably because you look so much more beautiful than them and their girlfriends." He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her temple. "Come on, let's go and find Theo."

"Isn't that him?" She pointed to the dark haired man sitting in the corner, laughing with a very round Luna on his lap.

"Obviously…Do you really think he lets any other men so much as _look _at Lovegood?" He chuckled, making his way towards the corner.

Hermione rolled her eyes; both of them had managed to get slytherin boyfriends? _Well done to them then_, she laughed to herself, not quite being able to believe how things had worked out.

"Hermione Granger…Hello!" He had shifted Luna out of his lap, and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, before giving Draco an eager handshake and a warm clap on the back.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hermione," Luna smiled, shifting in her seat and putting a hand to her stomach, "The nargles are making this pregnancy very difficult on me. Could you come here?"

_Some things will never change_, Laughing again, Hermione moved closer. "It's good to see a familiar face here Luna." She hugged the woman best she could, then sat down next to her.

"Everyone is a familiar face here… did you know our sensory memory means that we see things and don't think that we remember them, but we do?"

Theo walked back over with Draco, and they sat down next to the women. "That's interesting Luna…" Hermione smirked, and then shook it off as she realized Draco was definitely rubbing off on her too much.

"And, everyone you see in your dreams is someone you've seen before, you just don't remember it." She cocked her head, "So that murderer in your dream, is just the man you walked past outside the ministry."

"What a lovely thought Luna." Theodore chuckled as he tuned into their conversation.

"Being a bit anti-social at your own party aren't you?" Draco smirked.

"If I leave Luna alone for one second, she starts trying to rearrange the garden gnomes in case they _bite _people, and it hurts her back terribly. She's not supposed to move around a lot, but she knows that, don't you?" He winked at her, putting a hand on her stomach.

Draco suddenly felt very uncomfortable. This was what Hermione wanted, and it didn't seem so bad. So why couldn't he just give that to her? He coughed awkwardly, "Well, I think we'll leave you guys too it, I really want to see Zabini. He's here, isn't he?"

"Of course."

"The bar?"

"Of course." Both men started laughing, and Hermione kissed Luna on the cheek, shook Theo's hand, and followed as swiftly as she could.

"Abrupt departure much?" Hermione frowned, clasping onto Draco's hand as she finally caught up.

"I really want to see Zabini and his new toy." He didn't even look at Hermione.

"I like Theo by the way, he seems nice, and great for Luna."

"That's good, I knew you would." He mumbled as they reached the bar. "Zabini!"

"Oh, hey Draco." He grinned, embracing his old friend.

"Who's this?" Draco raised an eyebrow, pointing to the busty blonde at Blaise's side.

"Oh, that's Ruby. She's a…friend." She waved and gave a thin lipped smile, before turning back to her drink.

"They're all 'friends', Blaise." He chuckled.

"Is this the famous girlfriend? I've heard a lot about you. You're prettier than he made out." He winked at Hermione, and then brought her hand to his lips.

"Oh really?" Hermione turned, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

He raised his hands, "That's a lie. I said you're beautiful!"

"I think she deserves more adjectives than just beautiful mate…" He winked at Hermione again.

"Oi, keep your eyes on Ruby and off my girlfriend." Draco chuckled, sliding a protective arm around Hermione's waist.

Blaise just laughed, downing his drink.

"Anyway, it was great seeing you, but I really need to have a talk with Hermione. So, see you soon yeah? Me you and Theo?"

"Definitely."

They shook hands again, and Blaise blew Hermione a cheeky kiss, leaving her red in the face.

"What did you need to talk about?" She was worried.

"Come on, let's go home. We can talk there." He was nervous.

* * *

A/N- Yay! I got to do Thuna _and _Blaise! Hehe, I've been thinking I might include things like this, like more about Blaise, Theo, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Daphne etc, and how they fit into their lives. Hope this was liked! They will have had the baby talk between this chapter and the next ;) this is the 'making new friends' prompt for The Best Feelings In The World Challenge - don't forget to review!


	5. Our House!

A/N- Thanks ever so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts. This was suggested to me by tripleloop- an ever faithful reviewer! So here you go.

* * *

"Remember Draco, Harry and Ron are coming over today," Hermione called from their bedroom.

Draco raised an eyebrow, walking towards their room. "What? Why are Weasley and Potter coming to _my_ house?"

She laughed as she pulled a brush through her hair. "_Our_ house. This is not the first time they've been here. And because they're my _friends_, Draco. I haven't seen them in ages!"

He scowled. "The Weaslette is bad enough. Please, go and meet them for lunch or something. It's my one day off!"

She turned around from her stool in front of her mirror, looking at Draco with a straight face. "You own the company. You take as many days of as you like."

"It's not the point Hermione!" He said in a sing-song voice as he walked out of the room. "I'm inviting Blaise and Theo then!" He said childishly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we'll all get on like a house on fire!" She said sarcastically.

"Or the house will be _set_ on fire!" He yelled from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen doing the last button on her blouse, and wrapped her arms around him. "Good morning to you too, Draco."

He chuckled, before grumbling, "Potter and Weasley are coming to my house. Just Avada me now, it will be less painful."

"_Our_ house!"

* * *

The floo sounded and Draco groaned, retreating into the kitchen.

Hermione looked across the room to find four very surprised men. "Hello boys." She giggled. "Draco is _hiding_ in the kitchen. How are you Theo, Blaise?"

"I am _not_ hiding! I am saving my life!" Draco called from the kitchen.

Theo chuckled, "I'm good thanks. Yourself?"

"Yes I'm great, dealing with a child as a boyfriend is not ideal though. How is Luna and the baby?"

"Bloody thing still hasn't popped out. I want my godchild!" Blaise grumbled. "It better be a boy, I'll be way too protective over it if it's a girl, and I can teach the boy how to be a stud like myself." He grinned, kissing Hermiones hand.

"Blaise, stop flirting with my girlfriend!" Draco called from the doorway.

"I can't help it that I'm irresistible." He winked at Hermione, sauntering off towards Draco.

"I'll tell Luna you said hi, I'm making her stay in bed until she has the baby." Theo smiled slightly, before joining the other two guys in the kitchen.

"Since when are you friends with so many Slytherins Hermione?" Ron looked thoroughly confused.

"Slytherins? We left school about five years ago Ron…" She laughed, sitting on one of the brown leather sofas.

"Still, it's what they are. Blimey, why didn't you tell me _Malfoy _was going to be here?" Ron groaned, sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Hey Hermione, it's nice to see you." Harry kissed her on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

"A few more centimeters away Potter." Draco drawled from the doorway.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Go and hide in the kitchen or sit out here with us. And Ron in answer to your question, _obviously _Draco was going to be here. It's a Sunday and we live together."

Ron shifted uncomfortably as Blaise and Theodore sat down either side of him, and Draco sat in between Hermione and Harry.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mate, why are Weasley and Potter in your house?" Blaise whispered, even though everyone could hear.

"Merlin knows," Draco muttered.

"It's _our_ house. We both own it!" Hermione said, and when the only response she got was some awkward glances, she continued. "Did you two know that Luna and Theodore are together? She's having a baby!"

"No I didn't. That's nice. How is Luna?" Harry turned towards Theodore.

"She's okay, says the nargles are giving her a hard pregnancy. I say she's making it hard on herself." He chuckled, "Plus, she's huge! It's going to be one big baby."

Harry laughed, "Sounds like she hasn't changed much."

"She hasn't." Theo smiled his usual small smile.

"Can I name the baby?" Blaise inquired.

"No Blaise… you can't name my baby."

"I'd let you name mine."

"No one is going to want to have a baby with you!" Draco smirked and Harry chuckled at the banter.

* * *

Ron was looking more awkward by the second as Harry laughed and joked with the three men.

"Honestly Ronald, at least Harry is making an effort with them!" Hermione said in a clipped tone.

"I know he is, and honestly, I think he's barking mad!" Ron flushed an unsightly shade of red.

"Don't be so ridiculous!"

"They're not that bad Ron…" Harry attempted, and the other three men shrugged and nodded.

"What have they put in your drink Harry? What have you done to him? Harry, come back to me! It's going to be okay. Merlin- I bet they've put a love potion in your drink or something. Come on, we can go and sort you out. Oh Merlin." Ron exclaimed in a flurry of jumbled words.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop acting like a child. They are all nice men, and Harry is _not_ under a potion or brainwashed!" Hermione continued shouting and getting closer and closer to his face, wagging a finger.

"Want to go for a drink?" Blaise said to the remaining three.

"Yes."

"Definitely."

"Please…" Harry groaned, they all laughed and flooed away, leaving Hermione and Ron to argue.

* * *

A/N- Enjoy? Drop me a review please!


	6. I understand, we'll be okay

Hermione sat on the window sill, her stinging face pressed against the glass and the only light in the room being the candlesticks that were highlighting the contours of her weary expression.

"Hermione?" Draco crept in from the bedroom, dressed only in his black boxer shorts.

She blinked rapidly, wiping at her face but giving no reply, so he moved further towards her, deciding she'd had enough time to hurt alone- it was time for them to hurt together.

"Hermione, baby…" He sighed heavily, sitting opposite her on their large window sill.

You don't understand," She said in a monotone, eyes still focused on the darkness outside the window.

Draco bit his lip, trying to think of the right words to say- he'd never been good at expressing himself but now was a time he needed to be. "They would have been my children too. I've grown to love the thought of having children with you- I saw Luna and Theodore, and it completed them. I wanted that for us. I've never wanted _anything_ except you so badly! And now, the chance has been ripped away from me too."

"Draco, you don't have to-" Hermione finally looked at him, her cinnamon eyes full of despair.

"No. Just listen Hermione, please. I want you to see that I will always understand you. I'm hurt, incredibly so, but we will find a way. We will never stop trying for this opportunity because I know you'll be a great mother and you _deserve_ to have the chance to do so. We can adopt, have the muggle treatments, _anything_ that gives us a greater chance." He hopped back off the window sill, scooping his tearful girlfriend into his arms and carrying her to their bedroom.

"It's not possible. I _can't_ have children," She said, her voice shaking with unshed tears.

"Maybe you'll be the one in a million." He forced a smile, kissing her tears off of her flushed face.

"You never know… I'm sorry for saying you don't understand." She frowned, tucking her head under his arm and putting an arm across him.

"You'll be okay baby." He turned over slightly, kissing her on the forehead.

"We'll be okay." She closed her eyes, hoping her dreams could come to wash the sadness away.

* * *

A/N- So this is short, and really dialogue heavy- something most of what I write usually isn't, so I hope it's a nice change for you guys. I wrote this partly for the Best Feelings in The World Challenge, because they're great prompts for this story, but I did want to write about Hermione not being able to have children already, the prompts I used just really worked for this chapter. They were 'When someone truly understands you' and 'when you know you're going to be okay'


	7. Parents and SPEW

Hermione sat on the stool next to their floo, staring at it with narrowed eyes. She _really _didn't want to go. She stared down at herself, and laughed internally at her outfit- she was so nervous she'd forgotten to get ready, and was still in her red polka dot pyjamas.

"Hermione, why aren't you dressed?" Draco said as he walked through the living room, doing up his leather belt.

She groaned, getting up and meeting him half way across the white and black decorated room. "I don't want to go. They're going to hate me Draco…" She slid her hands up and down on his white shirt, groaning.

"They won't, I promise. My Mother loves you already, the great Hermione Granger." He paused to chuckle, "And my Father? Well, we're lucky if we get speech out of him nowadays. His mind has locked itself away, you know that…" He sighed, pressing a kiss to her lips. He was probably more nervous than she was- he _hoped_ his mother would be nice, and he hoped his father wouldn't seem pathetic, but he didn't particularly want him to have a lucid moment either- they weren't always good. "Go get ready. I'll help you choose what to wear." He smiled slightly.

Hermione walked back off to the bedroom, unbuttoning her shirt and slinging it onto the bed. As she balanced on one leg and pulled her trousers off, she smirked. "Get out of my side of the wardrobe."

He pouted playfully. "I want to choose what you wear!"

She turned around, raising her eyebrow. "You may dress well for a man, but you choose the most inappropriate and garish things for me. I have a white summery-ish dress that would be fine."

Rolling his eyes, he picked out the dress she spoke of. "Here you go bossy boots. Hurry up!"

* * *

She eyed the huge mansion nervously, arm around her blonde haired boyfriend and digging her nails deep into his side. "Draco…uh… please, I don't want to go in."

He didn't want to go in either, truly, but if they were serious, which they were, she had to meet his parents at some point. They were living together for salazars sake! "Come on Hermione." He pushed at her hand, which was practically drawing blood, and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead.

They laced their fingers, and pushed through the heavy oak door.

"Draco, darling, hello!" The magnificent Narcissa Malfoy sauntered through the vast entry hall, arms outstretched and looking as elegant as ever.

"Hello Mother. This is Hermione." He kissed Narcissa on both cheeks, before turning to Hermione.

"Oh! Hello my love, I've been looking forward to meeting you ever so much. I don't get out much anymore, you know…" A smile graced her beautiful features, as she leaned in and kissed Hermione on cheek.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled slightly, butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach.

"Where's Lucius?" Draco questioned.

Narcissa frowned, "Draco, don't call your Father that!"

Hermione stifled a giggle, suddenly feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Come on then you two, let's have some lunch." Narcissa smiled, her heels clacking on the marble floor as she took off down the hallway.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… you have an organization called S.P.E.W, meaning society for the protection of elfish welfare?" Narcissa narrowed her eyes slightly, before sipping on her tea.

Draco closed his eyes, putting a palm to his face and shaking his head. He didn't understand how the conversation had gotten onto the one thing he'd hoped to avoid.

"Yes, exactly right. I started it in my fourth year." Hermione beamed to cover her nerves, she really hadn't wanted to have this conversation the very first time she met Narcissa.

"Oh. How quaint. I suppose you aren't too impressed with the amount of elves we have here then?" Narcissa crossed her ankles, leaning slightly forward.

"I just think it's cruel to treat them like slaves. That's all." Hermione put her china cup down, she loved tea, but it was making her feel unusually queasy.

"They like being here," The elder woman challenged, pouring more tea into her mug.

Hermione took a sharp breath through her nostrils, and Draco cringed internally. "How can you say that? Dobby was _your_ house elf, and he wanted nothing more than freedom."

The younger witch could have sworn she saw a smile flicker across Narcissa's expression, but she could have just been imagining it. "You're quite right. I apologize but I appreciate my house elves, and I am adamant that they like working here. Isn't that right Lucius?" She turned to her weary looking husband, who hadn't stopped staring at the opposite wall since Hermione and Draco had arrived.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back, but Draco cut her off. "We actually must be going now Mother. Lunch has been lovely."

"Of course, of course. I'm aware you both have busy lives. May I please have a word with you before you leave though Draco?" Narcissa turned to Hermione.

Hermione gulped, Narcissa definitely hated her. They were off to a great start… "Of course, I'll just go for a wander…" She got up, walking out and hiding behind the door frame, hoping to hear their conversation.

"Mother please, spare me…" Draco groaned.

"When are you proposing to her?" Narcissa pushed.

"What?"

"When are you proposing?"

"I- I thought you hated her…"

"Oh no, she's wonderful! A fabulous catch, if I do say myself. She's fiery, headstrong, intelligent, not to mention beautiful. She passed my test."

Hermiones jaw practically dropped to the floor.

"Mother… your test? I hope that's metaphorical…"

"No, this really was a test. Everything I asked her." She could hear the smirk in Narcissa's voice.

"Really? Well, I'm of course thrilled that you liked her. And proposing? I don't know… I've thought about it, but it seems soon."

"She's going to be the one you marry, I can tell. You two remind me of your father and I, as strange as that may sound. Now don't keep her waiting."

Hermione hurried off down the hallway and into the entry hall before they noticed her, and minutes later the mother and son appeared.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Narcissa smiled, pulling her into an embrace.

"And you Mrs Malfoy." She smiled, feeling the strange sickness from the tea swirling round in her stomach still.

"It's Narcissa to you, dear. Bye Draco, don't forget to visit me!" The older witch kissed him on both cheeks, and stepped towards the door.

As soon as they were outside Draco slid an arm around Hermione and muttered, "Looks like my mother is under the Granger spell too."

She giggled, "Shut up Draco."

* * *

A/N- This too is for the Best Feeling In The World Challenge, and I used the prompt 'living up to someones expecations' hope you all liked this! It was a lot of fun to write, pretty please could you fabulous people leave me a review?


	8. Male

"We're going to lunch with Theo and Lovegood at one," Draco said to Hermione from his spot in the doorframe of their bedroom.

"What you mean to say is, 'would you like to go to lunch with Theodore and _Luna_ at one because I've already arranged it? And by Theodore and Luna, I mean Blaise and whoever he decides to bring too,'" Hermione finished smugly, leaning into the sofa and flicking through the channels on the television.

Draco rolled his eyes from his spot in the bedroom, before walking back out. "Yes know-it-all, that is what I meant. So one o clock?" He did the final two buttons up on his grey shirt, before looking to his girlfriend for confirmation.

"What's the time now?" She didn't even look away from the TV to check the clock herself.

"Erm… twelve."

"Way to make me rush Draco!" The brunette witch rolled her eyes before pushing herself off the sofa and making her way to their room.

"Do you feel better today though?" He wrapped his arms round her, kissing her on top of her soft curls.

"I'm fine Draco." She smiled, grabbing clothes from their wardrobe.

* * *

"Where are we meeting them again?" Hermione pulled out her mobile phone sighing, feeling very stressed from all the rushing.

"Why do you feel the need to get that thing out in the middle of diagon alley? And we're meeting them in a little café which is kind of hidden- they wanted quiet for the baby I think."

"Why did they bring Blaise then?" Hermione laughed, turning the corner where Draco directed.

"They don't. He just turns up… here it is."

Hermione peered into the window- it was an odd little café, she was sure she'd never seen it before. It was made from white wood, with huge windows in the front and a red roof with enchanted butterflies all fluttering around it. She spotted Luna, Theodore, Blaise and a blonde woman next to him.

"Hello Hermione, Draco." A once again stick thin Luna stood up from her seat, now actually able to give Hermione a proper hug.

"Hi Luna, it's lovely to see you. How is the baby?" Hermione looked around, taking a seat.

"_They_'re great thank you Hermione. Yep that's right- I've got two god sons!" Blaise did a little victory dance and Theo rolled his eyes and took the baby in his arms off of him.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "You had _two_ babies Luna? Well, it explains your difficulty."

"You're telling me. I nearly fainted when the doctors told me another was on the way." Theodore chuckled, handing one silent baby to Luna and taking the other from the unnamed blonde woman.

Hermione felt her eyes burning at the sight of their beautiful babies, and blinked rapidly. She didn't want to ruin their moment. They deserved beautiful children, but so did she!

"Oh, congratulations Hermione," Luna said from across the table.

"Congratulations on what?" Hermione frowned, fiddling with the flowery tablecloth.

"The baby? You're pregnant." She stated simply.

"Oh- oh… no, I'm definitely not pregnant," Hermione said, becoming quite flustered.

"No, she couldn't be," Draco chimed in.

"Oh… okay." Luna smiled, handing her quiet baby to the blonde woman again.

Blaise coughed in a forced way.

"Oh you wanted me to tell her?" Draco rolled his eyes when Blaise nodded rapidly, "This is Daphne Greengrass, Blaises' _girlfriend._" He smirked.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere- how rude of me." Hermione smiled across the wooden table at the pretty blonde.

"That's okay, I feel like I'm interrupting your group thing here so I wouldn't expect you to say anything." She smiled back, turning back down to nursing the baby.

"You're not interrupting Daphne," Blaise said quickly, sliding closer to her.

"No you are not, you're very lovely." Luna smiled at her, and then turned to the incoming waitress.

Once everyone had ordered, Blaise piped up again. "Guess what Hermione? Luna let me choose Lorcans middle name!"

Theodore cringed. "I have no idea why she did that, but I can't argue with her. Guess what he chose?"

Hermione laughed, looking towards Blaise.

"Male!" He pronounced, beaming proudly.

Draco and Hermione looked to each other before bursting out laughing.

"It's ridiculous Blaise!" Theodore chuckled.

"I think it's rather creative." Luna smiled, absently running a hand through the side of Theodores ragged black hair.

"How is calling a male 'male' creative?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I definitely need to see you all more!" Hermione said between giggles, spirits feeling finally lifted for the first time in a long time.

"You should have brought Potter and his wife with you Hermione!" Blaise said as he slid an arm around Daphne.

"Oh, Ginny- she's lovely." Daphne added on.

"You know the Weasley girl Daph?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I see her a lot actually, her and Harry live near me. Very nice family." She smiled.

"I will definitely invite them next time. It's just Draco kind of pounced this on me an hour before we had to be here, didn't you?" Hermione smiled sweetly towards him.

"Oh Draco, you should know better than to do that to a woman in her condition." Luna frowned.

"She's not pregnant Luna." Draco said adamantly, sliding a protective arm around Hermione.

"Sorry guys, I actually have to go, I've got a pottery class…" Daphne handed the baby back to Luna, smoothing down her shiffon blouse as she stood up, and Blaise put his fingers around her tiny wrist.

"I thought I was coming with you?"

At this, the other two men round the table raised their eyebrows.

"Oh you can if you want, but you seem to be having lots of fun with your God children here…" Daphne said, chewing on her pale pink bottom lip.

"No, Lorcan _Male_ Nott is _boring _now." Blaise stuck his tongue out, "That's what you get for not letting me take him to that bar you can bring babies into. Got to let me teach him young or he'll turn out as boring as you Theodore! I'll come with you Daphne."

Theo did one of his half smiles, and shooed Blaise away.

"Oh, okay," Daphne said, lacing her fingers through his. "It was lovely meeting you Hermione. Ginny and I do breakfast most Thursdays, if you're not busy you should come with us! And you Luna."

"You too Daphne, I'd love to come for breakfast if I'm around. And Blaise, it was great to see you as always. We'd better be going to though right Draco?"

"Unfortunately yes, we had better get going. It was great to see you all, and I hope the babies stay well." He rose from his chair along with Hermione.

"Oh that's a shame guys, it's nice to have some company that makes the babies stop crying for once! It was great to see you both." Theo smiled, waving awkwardly.

"Bye Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Hermione. Good luck with your situation." Luna smiled.

Draco and Hermione walked out of the doors hand in hand. "That's why I call her loony, Hermione. She's still a loony."

"She's not a loony … she's just _different_. But I honestly don't know why she's so insistent that I'm pregnant. We both know that's a little bit crazy." Hermione laughed again. "You know, we _should_ see them more. This is the happiest I've felt in a long time."

"I'm glad."

* * *

A/N- Ahh that was so much fun to write! I love getting the group together ;) thank you to my wonderful reviewers for the feedback on the last chapter, now I just need you to do me a favour and review this one too? Pretty please? Also, I used the prompt 'smiling' for the Best Feeling In The World Challenge, and I think this chapter is full of smiles!


	9. Arguments at 3am

"Ugh, you are such a prick Malfoy!" Hermione yelled, grabbing her coat from the hook beside the front door.

Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatics, "Oh, so it's Malfoy now? I know you're angry when you call me Malfoy, _Granger_." He clucked and sighed, "Where on earth are you going? It's three in the fucking morning!"

"Yes, it's three in the 'fucking morning' and _why_, remind me, are we awake at three in the morning?" The flushed witch sighed angrily as she buttoned her coat up.

He sat on the sofa with raised eyebrows. "Just because I said I didn't want to go to your aunt's muggle wedding, doesn't mean I actually meant it Hermione… Come on, don't leave!"

"Piss _off_!" And the green door slammed loudly, leaving a rather confused Draco to pull on his coat over the top of his pyjamas and follow his angry witch outside.

As he stepped outside he felt the familiar drops of rain hit him from all angles, and sighing heavily he felt around for his wand, but soon realized he'd left it inside. "Bugger!" He muttered to himself, quickly forgetting the actual reason he was outside in the first place.

Hermione was storming through the pouring rain, not actually sure why she was angry, but she was _very_ angry. Who was he to decide where they go? He was constantly dragging her to see his parents! Not that she minded, but it was the point of it. He was always arranging to go out with Luna and Theodore, Blaise and Daphne, but rarely did they go out with Harry and Ginny or Pansy and Ron!

She moaned angrily as the water trickled down her coat and into her vest top. She _knew_ he still harbored prejudice against muggles!

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist, and she jolted with fright before letting out a scream – her reflexes definitely weren't what they used to be. She turned around and hit the blonde wizard in the chest, although he didn't move an inch. "Draco you bastard! Why are you following me?"

"Because I don't understand why you're angry, and I don't want you wandering the streets at three in the morning you dolt!" He said whilst panting from the run he'd had to do to catch up to the ridiculously speedy witch, and caught her by the wrist as she made to walk away again.

"You still have prejudices! Against _my _family! I can't be with you if you can't accept my family Draco," She shouted, before folding her arms and frowning at him.

He couldn't help but laugh at her outburst, because frankly, this was _ridiculous. _"Hermione, _most_ men would be aggravated to have to wake up at three in the morning and be presented to a family that will probably hate him, as well as having to pretend to be a muggle when they've spent their whole life as a wizard…"

"This is _not_ funny Draco!" She pouted, putting her hands on her hips, but then too dissolved into laughter. "I'm an idiot. I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment!"

"I think a trip to the doctors is in order… I'm actually getting quite worried about you. Unfortunately Hermione, that means we probably won't make the wedding – but don't you _dare_ complain, I just want to make sure your okay… this is me doing something caring, not evil. Okay?" He pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders which were now shaking with cold, "Merlin, this wasn't your brightest idea was it?"

She laughed shakily, "Okay Draco, let's just get home now and worry about the doctors in the morning."

He shrugged his slightly less wet coat off and wrapped it round his very wet girlfriend. "No Draco, you'll freeze."

"I don't want you getting a cold as well as whatever it is you've got wrong with you at the moment. We're only ten minutes away, I'll be fine."

"I love you, Draco," She said in a muffled voice, as Draco buttoned her very top button around her mouth.

"I love you too petal."

"Did you just call me petal?"

"Maybe…"

"That's ridiculous, never say that again."

"I thought I'd try it out."

"Okay, _muffin_."

And they both burst into laughter.

* * *

**A/N- **Well, I'm sure many of you know where this is going now ;)... Thank you ever so much to my wonderful, fabulous, amazing reviewers and favouriters and alerters - you're all amazing. I really like this chapter to be honest, so I hope you guys do too! A review to let me know what you thought would be lovely, and I would appreciate it ever so much. Please, don't favourite without reviewing because I want to hear from all you fantastic people that like my story!


	10. Unexpected Gifts

"Hermione Granger." A short plump and friendly looking woman called from the doorway.

Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly as she took one last glimpse around the gloomy waiting room, not wanting to think about how she'd feel next time she walked through there. She smiled slightly at the witch as she rose from her chair, and hand in hand with Draco, she made her way across the room.

"Just in here, please." The woman waddled down the hallway slightly ahead of the couple, before showing them into a room with a pastel blue door.

Hermione knocked politely, and walked in once the door swung open.

"Hermione Granger?" A tall and incredibly thin man offered her a thin lipped smile, which did absolutely nothing to settle her nerves.

"That's me…" She smiled back, sitting down on the green chair and folding her hands in her lap. Draco stood at her side, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

He tapped some things into his computer, and then turned to Hermione again. "So what are your symptoms again?"

"Um.. Extreme nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite but sometimes more of an appetite, mood swings… incredibly random mood swings."

The man frowned and cocked his head, looking as Hermione as if she was completely thick. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Draco put an arm around her shoulders at this, and Hermione cast her gaze to the floor - she'd been at St. Mungos when they had diagnosed her with a hostile uterus, although they couldn't tell her much about it except that it pretty much rendered her infertile and she should see a muggle doctor for more information, which she never had, choosing to push it to the back of her mind. "I… I have a hostile uterus."

"Oh!" The man nodded. "Well in any case, your blood test results are back - I'll just go and grab them for you."

As the Doctor exited the room in search of her results, she braced her head between her knees and took several deep breaths. Draco rubbed her back, at loss of what to say.

"Why - why do people keep bringing it up? I can't deal with it Draco!"

Doctor Smith then walked in the room, seemingly bickering with the plump woman that had led them in before.

"The tests wont be wrong, we ran them through four times!" The woman countered.

The second Hermione had calmed her breathing, it became erratic once again - more so this time, so many things that could be wrong with her were running through her mind. "Wh- What is it?" She said in a shaky voice.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're pregnant."

Draco's eyes grew wide and so did Hermione's. "I'm what?" "She's what?" They said in unison.

"I can't be p-" Hermione stuttered.

"It is possible to conceive with a hostile uterus. It can have complications but I'm sure we can help you through-"

"Is this a joke? I really hope you're right… You better hope that you're right." Draco interrupted, scowling at the man.

"Here, look at the tests!" He said, looking slightly frightened by Draco's outburst. He then walked over, bending down to Hermione and pointing a long, bony finger to the text that read '**PREGNANT**', "See?"

Both parts of the couple sat in a shocked silence, until Hermione broke it. "So, how far gone am I?" She said, blankly.

The man looked back down at the paper, "About three months now…"

"How could she be _three_ months pregnant and have had no idea?"

"She should have come to the doctors sooner." The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm glad you're so helpful. Come on Hermione, we're seeing the _other_ doctor." He grabbed at her wrist and they left the room together, completely overwhelmed.

When they reached the room they'd previously been waiting in for an hour, realization set in and the truth hit her. "Draco…" She whispered, tears building up in her eyes.

The blonde wizard looked at Hermione for signs of what was wrong. "What Hermione? What's wrong?"

She cracked a watery smile, "Nothing! I'm having a baby Draco… we're having a baby - I'm happy!" She wrapped her thin arms around his broad waist, not caring about the amount of people staring at them.

"I told you that you could be the one in a million - it's a miracle, Hermione." He smiled, kissing her lips, then her cheeks and her temples, before leaning down to her ear. "Muggles are awfully strange though, we're definitely sticking to wizarding hospitals in the future… okay?" And then he kissed her ear and pulled away.

She laughed, smacking him playfully. "I agree, I think… but maybe a private hospital that knows more about my condition, because the staff at St. Mungos certainly didn't."

"Okay." He laced his fingers into hers, and they walked out of the surgery in silence. "We're having a baby…" He mumbled, scared and excited and nervous and overwhelmed all at the same time.

* * *

**A/N**- Oh, fluff! Hehe, I didn't really know how else to get this all in so I figured this works and I really hope you all like it and finally, the big reveal of Hermione's pregnancy! I'm sure many of you expected it, and it has been my plan from the beginning. I apologize if any of the little information I gave about Hermione's infertility was inaccurate - I didn't research it a huge amount. Please don't forget to review - I love all you wonderful reviewers ever so much! Anything you guys want to see from this story?

Also, this is for the **Best Feeling in The World challenge with the prompt 'unexpected gifts'**


	11. Sickness, Tears and Godparents

"No."

Hermione stomped her foot, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is _ridiculous_! Ron is my friend."

"And Astoria is mine; can I go and check out _her_ new apartment?" The blonde haired wizard raised an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, scowling. "It's not the same! He's been my best friend for _years_."

He looked calmly into the blue mugs of tea, stirring three times before picking one up and handing it to Hermione, then taking a sip of his own. "I'm just not comfortable with it."

As Hermione caught a whiff of the tea, sickness immediately swelled in her stomach and she clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Are- are you okay, baby?" Draco stuttered as his witch vomited into the sink. The sounds of coughing and gagging filled his ears as he pulled back her hair into his hands, sighing.

When the sickness finally came to a stop, a very pale Hermione leant into Draco's strong chest, wiping her mouth and sighing. "I forgot to mention – I don't get on with tea anymore." And she then giggled, reaching for the glass of water Draco had made up for her.

"If you want to see Ron's new apartment, I'll come with you."

Hermione shook her head rapidly, "I don't think so – remember what happened last time the two of you were put in the same room?"

He frowned as he put Hermione's now empty glass back onto the kitchen side, "And whose fault was that?"

Smiling and cupping her barely visible baby bump, she walked out of the living room and perched on the arm of the sofa, "I wasn't saying it was your fault, just that you two don't get on. Please, just let me go and see him!"

"We have something more important to discuss anyway," He stated as he sauntered into the living room, slumping onto the sofa and pulling Hermione onto his lap, "Godparents."

The witch rolled her eyes, "Not Blaise, we'll end up with the baby knowing how to smoke before it knows how to cry!"

Draco chuckled, "I agree with you there, but how are we going to break that news to him?"

"Get Daphne to do it!"

"Yes, she seems to have softened him... What about Theo and Luna?" Draco mused as he stroked Hermione's slightly swollen belly.

She smiled, "I really want Harry and Ginny to do it… but I guess they can be middle names or something, I think Luna and Theodore would be good for the baby – they're great parents."

Nodding, Draco replied, "I agree. When are we going to get everyone round to tell them then?"

"As soon as I can go more than two hours without being sick!" Hermione sighed, wriggling into the plush sofa.

"I still imagine Blaise will be a puddle of tears on the floor when he finds out he isn't godfather... Maybe we should let him choose the middle name?" He openly cringed at this suggestion.

"Please tell me you're joking? It well end up being called 'human' or something equally ridiculous!" She laughed as she switched on the television.

"That's true… oh Merlin, you're putting the muggle box on again? You end up crying at adverts of puppies and kittens every time it goes on!"

"I'm sure you'd rather me crying at adverts of cute animals than so angry I'm throwing chairs at you…"

"Who would do-?" Draco said sceptically.

"-Ginny, Ginny threw a grand total of seven chairs at Harry during her pregnancy, as well as a whole cupboard of glasses ended up being smashed, and many nights slept separately." She chuckled to herself.

"And you wanted that woman to be our baby's godmother?" He raised his eyebrows.

She swatted him playfully, "Oh, leave her alone! Be quiet now, I'm putting The Notebook on."

He sighed heavily, pulling Hermione closer to him and getting ready for a long two hours of soppy romance and a tear-soaked shirt.

* * *

A/N- Well I am terribly sorry about my very long absence from this story! I've been _so _busy lately, and had a sort of writers block, but I seem to be okay now and I have more time for writing! I hope this chapter is enjoyed, thank you so much for the lovely reviews everyone and I would love it if you would continue to let me know how I'm doing on this and if you're enjoying it :) Until next time, when everyone else finds out about the baby!


	12. Blaise and Babysitting

**Word Count: **1136

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

As she slumped back against her bed, Hermione heard a knocking at the door. It couldn't be that important, she thought, who would it be at this time of the day without any notice? However, slight knocking turned into consistent banging so she pushed herself up from the bed and walked to open the door, just in case it was something serious.

The door swung open to reveal Blaise, calm as anything. "Hermione! What took you so long?"

She sighed, moving out of the way so as to allow him inside. "I didn't expect it to be important at this time of day. Shouldn't you be at work or something?" She paused, thinking, "Do you even work?"

He frowned at her as if she was ridiculously stupid. "I don't need to work. I have all the money I need..."

"Obviously." She smiled, waddling over to the sofa and sitting down. "What do you need so badly that warrants a random day visit and heavy banging on my front door?" she said sharply, putting a hand on her bump subconsciously.

"Woah, someone has pregnancy anger." When she shot him a glare, he held up his hands in surrender, continuing, "I need your help-"

"-No," she said simply, because whatever it was wouldn't be good.

"You didn't even listen to what I need!" He moved her feet from the end of the sofa and sat down next to her.

Hermione sighed, allowing him to continue.

"I need you to look after the twins. I told Theo and Luna that I would but I can't!" he said as he rubbed his hands on his face in frustration.

Smiling, she replied with a, "Oh but I thought you were the _fun_ one? That you were going to teach them to be _cool_ like you?"

"You and Draco are going to be parents soon, you need the practice!"

She supposed he was right, but at seven months pregnant it sounded very exhausting. Still, it would be nice to see Draco in action with children - she was sure he'd be a natural. "...Okay. When?"

"Brilliant!" He jumped up, "You are the absolute best, have I ever told you that?"

Shaking her head, she got up to see him to the door. "No, you haven't."

"Well you are." He opened the door. "Oh, by the way, any thoughts on who the lucky godparents will be yet?" He winked.

She shuffled from foot to foot... well, he had to find out at some point or another. Although she _really _didn't want to be the one that had to tell him. "Well you see..."

Blaise looked at her expectantly.

"Theodore and Luna," she sighed in resignation.

His face crumpled, and his mouth hung open. "Excuse me? Are you joking?"

"Blaise, you just admitted that you can't look after children. Theodore and Luna are parents, and wonderful ones at that. You can be uncle Blaise..." she offered, with half a smile.

"No! I was on my way to building an army of god children! Psh, Draco is no friend of mine... You two are making a mistake! I have fantastic god parenting skills."

She shook her head, laughing. "Goodbye Blaise!"

"You'll change your mind about this!" he shouted as she shut the door on him. _So... at least he knows?_ she thought to herself. She smiled to herself, sometimes he really was ridiculous. An army of god children - what?

* * *

Draco was stuck in a fit of laughter throughout Hermione's reenactment of the days events. "There is something wrong with that man I swear..." he said breathlessly, grasping for Hermione and pulling her down next to him.

"Oh I know, so glad you brought him into my life!" She winked, snuggling into him.

"So, babysitting. When?" he questioned.

He raised a good question. She forgot to ask! "I... I don't know, I forgot to ask. Pregnancy brain..." she laughed slightly, stopping as a familiar banging against the door sounded through the house.

As Draco opened the door, a breathless looking Blaise pushed past him with a double buggy and Hermione sighed. "You didn't say it would be tonight!"

He smirked. "You didn't ask. Thank you both, but I still hate you guys for not choosing me to be god father."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Go Blaise. Goodbye!"

"I'll be back at eleven!"

As the door slammed behind him, Draco turned to Hermione. "So babies... what do we even do with them?"

"Well nothing until they start-" as a cry sounded from one of their mouths, she realised she'd spoken too soon. She leant down into the pram and took the crying baby into her arms. Making soothing noises, she rocked him slightly and sat down on the sofa. "See? It's okay."

They all sat together, everything perfectly fine. "I just need to get a drink. Take the baby will you?" She motioned to hand the baby over.

Draco put his hands up. "You want me to hold it? I might hurt him!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so ridiculous - you're going to be a father yourself in two months. I'll be two minutes." And she pushed the baby into his arms, taking a second to admire how perfect they both looked together.

As soon as she turned away the baby broke into piercing screams. "Hermione... I, uh, I think you should come back. I don't like it!" Draco said shakily as she continued into the other room.

Deciding to take her time, she boiled the kettle and made herself a tea, grateful that she could finally drink it again without feeling sick to her stomach. She leant against the counter and smiled as she listened to the sounds of Draco cooing at the baby and its cries becoming softer and quieter.

She really was excited - they'd decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, but she really wanted to know. Not that she minded either way, but she really wanted to start decorating the nursery and buying clothes. "All okay?" she asked as she re-entered the room, finding Draco slightly rocking the baby while walking a few paces up and down.

He smiled warmly at her. "All fine. I can't wait to have this baby with you. You're going to be a perfect mother."

"And you, a perfect father," she replied, leaning up to kiss him. They sat down together, but he kept hold of the baby. It was amazing how good the other one was - she wasn't sure which baby was Lorcan and which was Lysander, because they looked identical. She picked the other baby out of the pram so she could give him a cuddle, and all four of them sat on the sofa together, watching a random documentary and trying to keep their eyes open.

* * *

**A/N- **So tomorrow it will be exactly a year since I last updated, and I have to say, I couldn't be more sorry! I had a lot of faithful reviewers, and I've had kind messages and so much support for this story, so I hope you guys forgive me. I hope to be updating this more regularly now that I seem to be back into writing. Please drop me a review, they are my motivation and you guys are so wonderful! I hope you all enjoyed this, lots of love :)


	13. Wizarding Wonder Weeks

**Word Count: **1,147

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Harry Potter, it's all JKR's.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we doing tonight?" Hermione asked as she put the stacks of folded clothes into the chest of drawers.

"You forgot?" Draco replied, smirking, and at the blank face of Hermione continued, "It's date night!"

They'd agreed to this about a month ago, because Hermione had been growing very agitated at Draco's work schedule… angry Hermione was scary in itself, angry _pregnant _Hermione was simply a no-go. "Oh, of course. That's tonight? I'm sure today is not a Wednesday…" she trailed off, looking around the room for her phone.

"It's not. But I have a meeting that's going to be late tomorrow," at a sharp look from Hermione, he explained, "Time zones, that's all. It's an internet conference. Don't ask. Anyway, I thought we could do it tonight. I told you yesterday!"

He had indeed, she recalled. Her memory had been like a sieve as of late, but she felt better than she had in a while, despite the waddling and her inability to sleep. "Sorry, I can't seem to remember anything at the moment! Okay, where are we going?"

"Dinner. We're going to be late, like always, so hurry up!" he replied as he pulled on a suit – grey, slim fit, white shirt, no tie, just how she liked. He'd been particularly 'well behaved' recently, but Hermione thought he was probably just scared she'd throw some plates at him (because yes, she'd done that… and books and their home phone).

It seemed like everything had revolved around the baby, especially recently, but she didn't care. She was so excited, and it was so surreal because for a scary period of time, she thought it was never going to happen. She thought that was a lot of the reason that everything revolved around this new baby, as well the fact that it didn't really give her any peace – terrible morning sickness at the start, then terrible kicking and never letting its mummy sleep! She felt a light kick and groaned quietly, but it stopped and she continued searching through her wardrobe. She picked out a black dress, loose fitting enough to be comfortable, fitted enough to look well-dressed in a restaurant. It would do.

"Perfect, let's go!" Draco said, grabbing her hand.

As they sat in the restaurant, waiting for their food, Hermione's mind couldn't help but wonder. Date night shouldn't be this, it was repetitive already – three dinner dates in a row. The old Hermione and Draco – the ones that bounced off of each other and argued till they were blue in the face would have laughed at this sight.

She leant across the table and said, "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Do something spontaneous," she replied, itching to jump out of her seat.

"Something spontaneous? Such as? I think you forget that you're eight months pregnant…" he chuckled.

"Well I just want to get out of here. Old us would hate this! This isn't us, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are a lot of things, but none of those things are boring," she said encouragingly, and tried to gauge his reaction. She watched as his faced softened with realisation and a smile. He dropped some money to the table, and they left.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"On a walk," she replied, taking his hand.

"Walking isn't much of a good idea for you…" he tried.

"It's not far from here, I'll be fine." At his silence, she continued, "Promise." And pressed a kiss to his lips.

And they walked for about ten minutes until Hermione found what she was looking for – the thing she'd often heard stories about, but it could never be confirmed or denied as to whether it actually existed without visiting the place. Bright lights, an array of colour and loud music flooded her senses as she stepped into the road only visible to wizards and witches.

"Is this-"

"Yes!" Hermione cut him off.

"Why have we never been here before?" he replied, squinting as he looked at all of the street performers – everything from magic tricks to turning themselves inside out or into two people. There were food stalls with food ranging from little fireworks exploding out of it, to every colour and flavour of something that could be imagined. And that was just in their eyesight.

"We've never been in the area at the right time! Has to be a summertime Tuesday, well, that's what I've heard. I wasn't even sure it existed." The wizarding wonder weeks were somewhat of a myth, and one that had only recently come to most people's knowledge.

"I know! What are the odds that we find it on a date night? It's like the _universe_ wanted us to be spontaneous. Come on, if you're okay with all the music and lights, we should look around."

She nodded and smiled, because this felt like true Draco and Hermione, and it felt like they might not have another date – like this or otherwise, for a long time after the baby was born, because Luna and Theodore, and Ginny and Harry, have certainly had very few dates since children.

And _oh_ did they look around. There was a wizard who could use the way he saw peoples souls to draw them with a snap of his fingers – Hermione was glowing gold around the edges, and Draco was glowing pink. Health and love, the little old man said. They brought some cakes because the baby loved cakes, and they had _very _explosive popping candy in them… which the baby apparently did _not_ like, as it would not stop kicking after that. They listened to a group of singers who'd used their magic to perfectly harmonize their voices, and she'd never heard anything more beautiful in her life. She'd never been to a more vibrant place, and she was sure she never would.

Hermione found that when she wasn't at Hogwarts any more, it was as if magic wasn't such a big part of her life. Tonight had reminded her how amazing it was, and it made her so very nostalgic.

"It's almost two Hermione, we better get home or I won't get up for work tomorrow," Draco said.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go." And as she took his hand, several of the friendly faces they'd met throughout the night waved, willing them to come back at some point.

It felt like the night hadn't even happened, it was that surreal. But that was what date night should be, Hermione thought, and it was definitely worth her sore feet and her exhausted body. She honestly expected to sleep for the whole next day, and she couldn't wait, for it would be the first good sleep she'd had in _months_.

"We need more nights like tonight," she mumbled, snuggling into their bed.

"We do," he muttered in reply.

* * *

**AN- **Fluff fluff fluff! This fic is basically my fluffy outlet because everything else I write is so angsty. Anyhow, just wanted to say THANK YOU for the reviews, favourites, and alerts. Still overwhelmed by the support even though I hadn't updated in a year - you guys are fab. Please leave a review to let me know how you liked this, & I ask that you don't favourite/alert without reviewing. Even just a couple of words is great, I love to hear from you guys, it keeps me motivated!

And I've just been reminded of this: BABY NAMES! Guys, I need suggestions! What do you think the baby should be called? Draco and Hermione are keeping the sex a surprise so suggest both :)


End file.
